The Ma Hu Zi
by The Coyote
Summary: Kong Li has unleashed a beast after the trio, but when they fight it, and win, it becomes something they never expected. Will it help them or destroy them? Rated K plus just in case. OCx?, a little SuexBarney.


**a/n:** This is my first Three Delivery fic. I am in LOVE with this show! Sadly, we had a mixup with our satellite TV company, and we don't have Nicktoons TV anymore on our main TV. Strangely enough, it's on the kitchen TV, so if I am really ever so inclined to watch, I'll just have to bake something too x3

Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this! I apologize if there are inaccuracies regarding the show. Since I haven't been able to watch it it's been a while. Plus youtube is freaking out on this computer, so I can't use that. ANYWAYS.

I'll probably be changing the summary. I just don't like it. And yes, there will be an OC, and they will be paired with either Sid or Tobey. Honestly, I just haven't decided which one yet D: And to be fair, I suppose Sue can get a little som'some'thin from Barney xDD

On a little side note, the title is pronounced má hǔ zi (god I hope someone else knows pinyin), and is known in China is our equivalent of the big bad wolf... but a tiger. Basically parents would scare their little children with the ma hu zi. Eat your bean curd or the ma hu zi will get you!

* * *

It was time.

Kong Li lifted his pen from the paper, glancing at the clock. It had just struck its first note as midnight, the mournful sound echoing through the room. Kong Li stood, dropping his pen onto the desk as he headed to the other side of the room, where a huge chest lay in the corner. It looked as if it had been dragged out of some dusty hideaway. Most of the gray dust had been whipped away, but the dirty rag was nearby and there were spots on the chest still covered with age.

Kong Li rooted through his pocket for a moment before drawing a key. As the clock chimed twelve, He inserted the key into a small, in the ornate lock in the center of the chest's front. As he turned the key ancient magic whispered from his lips. Wind seemed to pick up, though he was indoors. A shock seemed to be issued from the key, and Kong Li's words stumbled. From his hand a drop of blood pooled to the surface of his skin, then slipped down to the key. The key turned and he was able to lift the top. More wind rushed out, as well as the scent of age, magic, and fur. Light emanated faintly from the bottom.

He stood, swinging the top of the chest wide open. Its hinges creaked until the lid came to a stop. Kong Li stood before the chest, arms folded.

"Get up," he commanded, his voice full of the magic that controlled the creature inside. A feral growl was heard, and something shifted inside the chest. Nothing rose at first, and all was still. But after a pause a form started to rise. Its fur sparked and shivered with magic.

"I am your master! Do you understand?" Kong Li was yelling, commanding. His voice sounded sharp and foreboding over the creature's constant snarls. It hissed and lunged to attack him. Quickly it was forced down, the magic that rippled across its body making it heavy, too heavy to move.

"Do. You. Understand?" he whispered, the beast's growls reduced to a hiss deep in its throat. Suddenly the magic spell disappeared, and it rose to its haunches. Burning green eyes looked up at Kong Li, its tail lashed back and forth in fury. But it nodded its head in understanding.

"Good. Soon, you'll be ready to assist me in retrieving those recipes."

* * *

"Jeez Tobey, I swear we're not buying you soda any more!"

"Dude I'm sorry, but a man's got to do what a man's got to do!"

Sid gave Tobey a push, using his other hand to fan himself.

"Whatever man. That's not even in belch territory though, you weaked out."

Sue groaned and rested her head in her hands. She didn't know them. She didn't know them. She didn't know those freaks.

They were sitting in the smoothie shop. Recently the little place had introduced late night open mic nights. Every Friday the shop opened their doors from nine at night until one in the morning for a chance for local bands to play. If bands were scarce, they had a karaoke machine. Thankfully tonight it was just a guy and his guitar. While his style was dull, it was in tune. The shop had seen some worse karaoke singers.

It was about midnight when the power went out. There was a small chorus of cries and groans as the shop's patrons were doused in darkness. Only Sue, Tobey, and Sid remained silent. They were all looking at the light fixture that was the source of the outage. The bulb had exploded.

"That's… not normal," whispered Sue across the table, her voice carrying over the clamor.

Sid glanced upwards still, his brow furrowed in thought. He turned to the window.

"The entire street is out…"

"Yeah, so what? I betcha some pigeon just electrocuted itself on a wire, or something," dismissed Tobey, taking another gulp from his smoothie.

"Usually when a bulb explodes, it has something to do with the wiring in just one building… if the entire street is out…"

"Huh… that is weird. What do you think it means?" Sue was glancing out at the street now too, which was cloaked in darkness. No lights were on as far as she could see.

Sid shrugged. The employees of the smoothies shop were starting to bring out candles and the guitar player had started up again.

Sue leaned in closer. "Do you think it could be… you know, Kong Li?"

Tobey snickered.

"We haven't heard from that sourpuss in weeks. I bet he's finally given up."

Sid shook his head. "I think we should check with Nana just in case. If Kong Li did something with magic powerful enough to cause a power outage, she would know."

Both Sue and Tobey nodded. Together, the trio rose and left, throwing their empty smoothie cups in the garbage on the way out. Outside it was still pitch dark from the power outage, but some buildings had small lights glowing by the windows. Candles or flashlights. The three grabbed their bikes and traveled down the black street back to Nana's. When they arrived, they saw that Wu's Garden was well lit. Curious, they all parked their bikes in the garden and headed inside.

"Hey Barney, how come you guys have power?" Sue called. This late at night, there were no customers sitting in the dining area. Mr. Wu appeared out of the kitchen, wiping his hands with a towel.

"Barney's in back, powering the generator. Hah, best investment I ever made! Now Mr. Wu's Garden is the only place with power in all of Chinatown!"

Curious, the trio headed back into the kitchen. There they found an ugly monstrosity of a machine, making a loud crackling sound. Barney was standing on one side, turning a crank. Sweat dripped from his hat and down the tip of his nose.

"Huff… hey guys… like the generator that my dad bought?" Even though he sounded exhausted, sarcasm still laced every word. Sue, Sid, and Tobey laughed, but didn't dare stay. If they did, Mr. Wu would have them take a turn cranking that thing.

"See you later, Barney, have fun!" They went out the back door and through the garden to their house. As the door swung shut Barney cursed under his breath.

"Hate you guys so much." He wiped the sweat away from his eyes.

* * *

"So what do you think, Nana?" The trio and Nana all stood in the kitchen, a heavy-duty flashlight on the table, giving them their only source of light.

"I definitely was able to sense strong magic at midnight. Though what Kong Li may be up to, I don't know." Nana seemed uneasy. She held the recipe book in her arms, and she was going through all of her herbs and ingredients, as if making sure it was still all there.

"What should we do?" Sid was leaning on the counter, arms crossed. He looked intensely focused on the situation. Tobey had slid into a chair, and his head rest in his hands. His eyes were starting to droop. Sue was even starting to look drowsy, her eyes hooded and her chin in her hands. She yawned, but added her piece.

"I think we'll have to wait for Kong Li to make the first move. I mean, what else can we do?"

A deep snarl came from outside, a sound that sent chills down all of their spines. There was silence, then a huge crazy came from the garden. Everyone in the kitchen looked at each other. Tobey was the first to speak.

"I guess we didn't have to wait long."


End file.
